Revenge Of Lady Romantica
by Mademoiselle Ashe
Summary: In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior. Some strange things have been happening in Konoha. And there are strange rumors going on. Has the world come to an end? NaurtoxOC


**AN**: This is my first story, and surprizinly, this isn't my character. This is a collaboration with XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx and myself.

**Chiharu**: XD That's right, folks! So read! We've worked hard on it!! XD

* * *

Miyoko was an anomalous one, nothing stunted of really being a true mundane kunoichi of Konoha. She was bizarre, and ultimately spent all of her days locked in the solitary confinement of her apartment found in the deepest parts of Konoha. Miyoko was a stickler for grammatical errors, and besides training with Anko, her temporary Sensei, she loved to read books.

She loved to write literature works more than she esteemed to read them. Miyoko did not get out much, and whenever she had a mission, she had to keep well to herself, which was a hard task to carry out, via her significant egotistic personality.

However, Miyoko managed to conceal her individuality, and carry out her obligation as Konoha's honorary emissary. Miyuki embraced her loneliness, and turned it into the form of a small stuffed animal named Chizu, who has been with Miyoko through the good times and the bad.

Sure, Miyoko had her moments - not feeling accepted, not wanting to belong… you know, normal girl problems that most females her age stress about on occasions. Most of the time, Miyoko isn't all gloomy, because according to Anko she has a horrible sense of humor, and she will laugh at the most simplest things. So, to sum it all up, Miyoko is a laidback, strange and simpleminded Kunoichi, who surprisingly has been everywhere.

No, Miyoko isn't a super powered woman, or has fifty-two thousand Kekki Genki attacks. No, Miyoko did not shed tears to Lady Tsunade about how she never knew her parents, or how she once accidentally mistaken a ninja for a licorice flavored piece of bubble gum when she took a long walk around Konoha. Miyoko just simply asked.

No contracts, no money was paid, she just simply inquired out of curiosity. Miyoko wasn't serious and hadn't had any kind of ninja training. Imagine Miyoko's surprise when Tsunade replied with a calm, but self assured yes. The catch; there will be hell to pay. And boy, did Miyoko pay. Anko was assigned to merely be a Sensei to Miyoko, but only for a short amount of time, seeing as Miyoko wasn't really considered a real ninja until she received a head band.

Anko must have been a great instructor, because Miyoko sure did learn a lot in the short period of time they had to train together. Anko realized that Miyoko's forte was fire Ninjutsu, and so she took advantage of that. Weeks after, Miyoko was ready to prove to Lady Tsunade that she was not only worthy of a Konoha headband, but to claim the title of a undercover agent.

Now, standing in front of her mirror, gazing nonchalantly at her left headband, poking at the spiraling imprint on the metal. Miyoko's bushy untamed auburn hair fell into her left eye as the rest of it was pulled back by her of forehead protector. The rest of it was held together nicely in green wrapping tube that hung down to her waist. Miyoko pulled her green scarf into place as she straightened out her green kimono with a black colored ribbons tied on each side.

Miyoko strapped up her black sandals and took a black ink pen out of her mouth and clutched it deep within her right hand. Miyoko leaned over her desk and put the pen against a piece of paper.

"To be continued…" She mummers as she signs the last words on the paper dramatically. Miyoko grabbed her beige colored stuffed animal and rushes out her neatly organized apartment building. Miyoko eyes fixated on Konoha's surroundings as if she had never seen them before.

Today, Miyoko was assigned to go on a mission to Suna. Miyoko hadn't collected all of the information quite yet, but she was determined to massacre this mission into small pieces of dust. This would be Miyoko's second mission consisting of a team. She really dreaded working with a team, especially if the people she was responsible for had gotten hurt.

Getting hurt was a regular misdemeanor in Miyoko's first mission that consisted of the ninja Hinata Hyuga, herself, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kurenai Yuuhi. The mission consisted of finding and destroying a rouge ninja who had been snooping around the Leaf Village.

The outcome was a big, fat fail. Personalities were clashing, people were being disrespectful, and the stress of not catching this guy was slowly ebbing away at a certain ninja. To cut a long story short, Miyoko's first mission was a dark, slow torment.

Naturally, none of this was Hinata's fault. No, a quite an innocent soul would never mess up a B ranked mission such as that. Miyoko pointed all fingers at her worst nightmare, the ninja who dared to impose her lack of consideration for others and her orders. The cause was clearly Naruto, who wouldn't stop contradicting her ways.

Miyoko only prayed that Lady Tsunade spared her eyes from such a disgraceful person. Not only was there lack of originality by using the same dumb Jutsu over and over again, but his mouth was big, overcrowding her own.

Miyoko slowly closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was just happy that she got to go to a new Land was all. Miyoko leisurely glanced at her stuffed bear, playfully flicking its nose.

"Chu, Chizu! How are you today?" Miyoko smiled, smiling gleefully as if she was expecting an answer. Miyoko glanced up at the Hokage's tower and a prideful smirk covered her face. She began to sprint up the steps, energized and full of contentment.

"Child's play Lady Tsunade!" Miyoko spoke as she came to a stop in the hallway. "Now… how should I enter… Anko always told me to come up with the best entrance possible…. Ah hah!"

Miyoko quietly cracked the doors to Tsunade's office and threw Chizu in. She didn't here any talking, so she put her ear up to the door.

"_Hey, I don't know what is taking her so long, but if she doesn't get here, you'll pay for it kid."_

Miyoko let out a moderate "eep" sound as her skin turned white for a moment. That voice… that grammar… that could only mean that Anko was the Jonin assigned to this mission which meant that there had to be two other people accompanying her.

"_Hey, Grandma Tsunade, what kind of mission are we going to be doing anyway?"_

The voice was assertive, but shaky none the less. That was probably because Anko was in the room, and Anko is scary… so Miyoko says. Miyoko stood up, and a frown covered most of her face.

"No-o, it is Naruto." Miyoko whispered woefully. "Now… what was I going to do with Chizu?"

"_Hey, Grandma Tsunade, what's the deal with the creepy looking bear in the front of your door?"_

"_Hn, gotta' be Miyoko's."_

"What-at?!" Was the coinciding voices of both Miyoko and Naruto. Miyoko busted into the room, and rapidly picked up Chizu while pointing a finger at the blond ninja.

"Heh-heh, told ya' so." Anko mused.

"Told _you_! Told _you _so!" Miyoko corrected while her gaze switched to Anko for a moment. Anko returned the glance with a death glair.

"Hey kid, you should already know… keep quite, I don't want to embarrass you now. " Anko retorted. Naruto jumped out of his seat, totally enraged at seeing Miyoko for a second time.

"Grandma, what's with the bad selection choice of Genin?!"

"Choice isn't really needed in your sentence Naru-toe." Miyoko alleged before bursting out with laughter. Anko sweat dropped while Tsunade folded her hands on her desk and closed her eyes.

"You take that back right now!" Naruto protested, walking up to Miyoko feeling compelled to defend himself.

"No, I resent that! A better question is; Tsunade, you knew this wasn't going to work, so why did you…"

"Damnit, everyone shut up!" Tsunade exclaimed, nearly breaking her desk in half from banging on it slightly. Miyoko's eyes widened as she looked in the other direction.

"But she…"

"Naruto…" Tsunade mumbled, not pleased with his reckless perseverance. She shook her fist to stop from hitting her desk.

"Anko… you think you can handle this unfortunate duo you have been assigned to look after?"

"Wha-at?" Miyoko wined in response to Tsunade's comment.

"So were aren't having a third huh? A challenge eh?" Anko boasted. Miyoko rolled her eyes. Anko stomped her foot into the ground. "Alright maggots, listen up! We are going on a B ranked mission to Suna to investigate a simple problem. Got it?"

"What? B ranked? Come on, I've been doing B ranked missions for the longest! Grandma, please!"

"GET OUT!" Bellowed the resentment of Tsunade who had giving into her anger and broken her desk in half. Paperwork floated into the air as the team left the office. Naruto, who had been pretty vacillate to walk out, held his breath and folded his arms in discontentment.

"Lets go, move it maggots, we got work to do." Anko ordered. After the team made their way to the ground level of the village, Anko came to an unexpected stop, halting Naruto's constant mumbling and Miyoko's eye analyzing of the Village.

"Since it seems that you two are apparently going to have a problems, I don't want a peep out of ya'."

"_You_, out of _you,_ Anko." Miyoko snidely commented. Before Anko could reply, Naruto took the liberty of getting a sentence in first.

"Listen pal, we have to work together, and I am in no mood to argue, so just tell me already, what is with the darn stuffed animal?!"

Miyoko jerked Chizu back. "Lay one finger on Chizu and I'll bite you! You nearly tore his arm off last time I kindly let you see him!"

Cleary fed up with talking to such a atypical girl, Naruto threw his arms behind his back and walked ahead of Miyoko.

"You are weird, you know that?" He said.

Miyoko huffed as she caught up with Naruto and Anko. Miyoko looked down to the ground, and started to analyze the data she had just received for Anko. It was a tight situation, having been put on a handicap team and having no real information she could lean on. Miyoko sighed as she rubbed her temple with her left hand. All she knew was they were going to Suna, which was a distance away from Konoha, considering they were walking. Miyoko glanced at Anko, who should of said something to her a few minuets ago. Knowing Anko, she wouldn't pass up the chance to butcher Miyoko's pride. Anko was really suspicious right now, just because of her unwillingness to argue. Then there was Naruto, one of Miyoko's common un-favorites. He could do anything at any time, it was all a matter of will. As far as Miyoko was concerned, this was her mission. Even her teammates couldn't go without being analyzed. The air around the team was awkward and full of suspicions. Miyoko had to put an end to this.

"Hey… Anko… what do you think about the latest academic?"

"What?" Anko said, almost as if she had just been awoken from a dream. Miyoko narrowed her eyes.

"You know, all this talk about a Goddess named Amaterasu, and how she created the whole entire world and--"

"A Goddess?" Naruto questioned. "You mean like, a pretty woman?"

"Maybe," was Miyoko's answer. She turned to look at Anko, who was clinching her teeth.

"Miyoko, that isn't information that you can just say aloud."

"But everyone knows… Armageddon will start when youth is destroyed right? What does that mean Anko? Is this Amaterasu gimmick true?"

Naruto stopped walking. "Woah, woah, Armageddon? That's crazy talk, that could never happen right?"


End file.
